This is me
by ilovebooks17
Summary: This is after Claire and KC break up. Claire goes to her school without her abstinance ring, eyeliner and emo clothes. What happened to her? I hope you like the new chapter.
1. Hurting

Author's Note: Ok I am writing this new fan fiction. I hope you guys love/ like it. Please review.

Claire's POV

I looked up to the steps where KC, Jenna, Dave, Alexa and Connor were standing. I wished Ali was here, but she was sick with the flu, so I had to face KC and Jenna alone. I can't believe he dumped me for Jenna. Never mind, I guess I can, she is everything I am not.

Pretty, popular and on the spirit squad. It has only been a week since me and KC broke up and he has been with her ever since. I walked up the steps with my head down hoping to avoid any conversation with them but unfortunately Connor stopped me as I was on the last step.

"Hey Claire…"

"Yea Connor… Can you make this quick?" I looked up to find KC and Jenna holding hands and looking all lovey dovey. It made me want to run home to wallow. But I couldn't.

"Well I was wondering what you were going to bring on Friday?"

"Where?" I asked confused.

"To my house "he said in disbelief. "Don't you remember?"

I looked for anybody to help me figure out what he was talking about but no one came to my rescue.

"I am talking about my birthday party on Friday," Connor said getting angry.

"Who is going to be there?" I asked hoping that Jenna and KC couldn't make it.

"The basketball team, the spirit squad and other people from my class. Why?"

"Oh because I can't my parents want me to go to church with them on Friday. So I don't think I can go."

"But you don't go to church on Friday." Connor said.

I lied I don't even have to go to church on Friday, in fact my parents are out of town for three weeks visiting Darcy. I knew Connor would give me a hard time. It's not that I don't want to go I just don't want to see Jenna and KC act like a couple. Church was the only excuse for me not to go.

"But I thought you told Ms. Kwan that your parents were out of town that is why they can't attend open house" Alexa said interrupting my thoughts.

"If you didn't want to come you should have just told me." Connor shouted running past me.

"Connor wait up!" I yelled running after him.

What's going to happen is Connor going to forgive Claire? Is KC and Claire going to be partnered up in a project? Read the next chapter and find out. Please review I would so love it.


	2. KC or not?

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I know I haven't put another chapter up in a while but here it is!

When I was running after Connor I was stopped by Derek a senior and Reese.

"Well……well…….well look at Claire back to being a nun." Derek said snickering.

"Well you have to admit she will look hot if she unbuttons a couple of buttons on her blouse." Reese said to Derek as they walked away.

I looked down at what I was wearing. It was my catholic school uniform. But I let my hair down in my usual pony tail. The bell rang and I headed toward Ms. Kwan's English class. I went to my desk and sat down.

"Today we will be working in groups of three for your project that is due on Friday" as soon as she said this everybody already started getting into pairs. I knew who I wanted to work with Ali and Connor, if he forgives me. "Okay class quiet down. You will not be choosing your partners they will be assigned to you. Also if you do not present in class then you will lose 40 points out of your 100 points." she exclaimed.

Oh gosh! Why do we have to be assigned partners? Why couldn't we them ourselves? Ms. Kwan droned on about our projects. We had to do a PowerPoint on a subject we learned about in class.

"Okay class as soon as I call your name you must get into your groups." Then she went down the group list. "Alexa, Ryan, and Jake. Clarissa, Adam, and Connor. Amber, Sarah, and Destiny. Mark, Jenna, and Ali." Oh no this is not happening! There were only six people left in the class. Me, Wesley, Parker, KC, Roberto, and Wesley. Please Ms. Kwan let me work with Parker and Wesley. "The last group is Claire, Wesley, and…….."


	3. Authors Note

Please go to my profile and vote who you want Claire to be with!


	4. KC

Author's Note: I know I haven't updated in so long, but I made it up to you by making this chapter long. Hope this makes up for it. Oh and by the way the winner of the poll is KC.

(Recap on chapter 2)

"Okay class as soon as I call your name you must get into your groups." Then she went down the group list. "Alexa, Ryan, and Jake. Clarissa, Adam, and Connor. Amber, Sarah, and Destiny. Mark, Jenna, and Ali." Oh no this is not happening! There were only six people left in the class. Me, Wesley, Parker, KC, Roberto, and Marcos. Please Ms. Kwan let me work with Parker and Wesley. "The last group is Claire, Wesley, and….."

Just as she was about to say the last person in our group five more people came in with Ms. Martinez, our counselor, interrupting Ms Kwan mid-sentence.

"Don't mark them truant they were helping me out in the office." She stated leaving.

"Well this changes things. I wanted the groups to be equal. Talk amongst yourself while I remake them"

As she went to her desk to rearrange the groups I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach. I knew that I was either going to be paired up with KC or Jenna. Hopefully it was KC because trying to be civil to Jenna would be impossible. I took out my book "Leaving paradise" by Simone Elkeles and turned to the last page I stopped on. After 15 minutes Ms. Kwan finally had the groups rearranged . As she droned on about what we were expected to do once our partners name was called, I took a look at KC. I knew I was torturing myself but I couldn't help it. I still loved him even though he dumped me for my friend. I still saw the good in him. As I finally looked at him he was holding hands with Jenna and staring into her eyes. I remember when he used to look at me, like I was the prettiest girl in the world. I turned away trying to stop the tears that were forming in my eyes.

"The last two groups are" Ms. Kwan said finally announcing who I was gonna be stuck with. "Clare, KC. Jenna and Ali." Wow wait till Ali finds out about this. Ali hated Jenna from the start, she thought Jenna was trouble from the beginning. Oh how I wished I would've listened to her.

Authors Note: Okay I am having major writers block, please give me ideas. Thanks for anyone who has read and reviewed on my story. I love you guys.


	5. Missed Calls

Author's Note: I know I haven't updated this story in a while and I am sorry. I hope you guys like this chapter. Review please.

C lare's POV

I got up before KC can walk over to me. I rushed to Ms. Kwan's desk to get out of this sticky situation.

"Ms. Kwan," I said out of breath, out of the corner of my eyes I saw KC kiss Jenna and move toward my seat.

"Yes Clare." Ms. Kwan stopped grading the papers and looked at me.

"Can I work on this project by myself?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

"I am sorry Clare if you don't work on this project in pairs then you will get an automatic F on this project. Then that will make you're A+ to a B-." So much for that thought. As I slumped away I heard Ms. Kwan say "Your heart will mend in time." I stopped in my tracks and went back to her desk.

"What do you mean?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I know about yours and KC's breakup. I know it hurts now but in the end it will get better. Everything happens for a reason."

I smiled at her encouraging words and went to my seat where KC was patiently waiting.

"Look," I sat down in my seat facing KC "Lets just get this over with. Then after we can pretend we don't exist."

KC smile faltered as he heard my last statement.

"Clare it doesn't have to be like this. You were my best friend. I miss you. "

"It does KC. "I said ignoring his "Lets be friends" plea.

After 20 minutes of brainstorming we had nothing accomplished.

"I don't want to go with a very well known subject like Romance, or Drama. We should pick a unique subject…..oooo I got it we could do our project on transcendentalist. Thoreau. Walden would be are main focal point. We should also talk about the time period." As I had all these great ideas I jotted them down in my notebook. As I looked up KC was looking at me.

"What?" His stare was unnerving. I tried not to blush under his gaze but I failed.

"Um, nothing. We should meet up after school. So we can have a rough draft of our information finished. ," he suggested "How about your place? The group home is too loud."

I thought about going to my house. Things haven't been the same ever since my mom left. Of course my dad said that she went away on a business trip but the way he said it had me unconvinced. Maybe when mom comes back it will get better than before.

"Fine," I agreed" Meet me at my locker after school."

"Okay," We had 5 minutes to pack up so we both gathered up our stuff. "I will see you then."

(After School)

As I went towards my locker to get all my books I saw KC there in his basketball jersey. When I got closer I could smell sweat on him.

"Why didn't you take a shower?" I asked trying to breathe through my mouth instead of my nose.

"Well I didn't want to make you wait. Coach Carson had us run extra drills."

"Oh well you take a shower and then I will meet you at the house."

KC's POV

After I took a shower I headed outside to go to Clare's but before I could walk down the street I was stopped by Jenna.

"KC I thought you were working on your project with Clare." Jenna said while Alexa hung on her arm.

"I am but I had to take a shower coach made us do extra drills. I am headed towards there right now."

"Do you have too? Can't you hang out with me at the dot?" She pouted sticking out her bottom. She knew that was my weak spot. I gave in immediately and grabbed my cell phone to call Clare. But before I could even call her Jenna snatched the phone out my hand.

"Come on you can call Saint Clare later."

"Jenna I can't call her later she is probably waiting for me." I grabbed my cell phone out of her hand and called. Usually Clare picks up on the first ring but I was surprised that it went straight to voicemail.

"Hi this is Clare. I am not here right now. Please leave your name and number and I will get back to you" Beep.

"Hey Clare I can't come over. My group home is having a house meeting and they want me to be there. I will see you tomorrow. Bye"

I grabbed Jenna's hand and walked down the street reassured. Clare and I have a week until our project has to be turned in we had plenty of time since it is Monday. If we worked hard enough our rough draft could be done tomorrow.

(Tuesday-10:40 pm Ms. Kwan's Room)

This is weird Clare is not in school today. I wonder if she is that upset that I didn't show up for our rough draft. Who am I kidding Clare would never miss school unless she was sick. Maybe she got the flu, like Ali did. I would just call her after school to see how she is doing. Ok that is what I am going to do

(Wednesday- 12:10 pm Lunch)

I walked to the cafeteria in a daze. All I can think about right now is Clare. She hasn't returned any of my calls or my text messages. "Why isn't she at school?" was the question I have been asking myself all day. Maybe Connor knows. I glanced around and saw him sitting with Dave, Ali, and Wesley. I started walking towards them when I heard an all too familiar voice squeak

"KC, I have been looking for you all over the place." I inwardly groaned knowing she was pissed at me. I have been avoiding Jenna all day not wanting to be around her perkiness.

"Jenna can we please talk later" I asked. "I just want to be alone."

"KC are you cheating on me? I mean you have been ignoring my calls and texts, and you have been distant."

"No I haven't cheated on you. I…just…I think we should take a break for a while." I blurted out.

"What." She whispered.

"I'm sorry." She turned away and ran out the cafeteria. I was left to wallow in my thoughts of Clare. I walked towards Connor's table hoping that they would ease my paranoia.

"Hey guys" I greeted sitting next to Wesley.

"Hey" They replied back except for Ali.

"Why was Jenna crying?" Dave asked taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"I told her we needed a break." I responded. "Has anyone talked to Clare?"

"Why?" Ali sneered "Don't act like you care."

"I have been calling her and she hasn't picked up my calls. Has anyone tried to get a hold of her?" I asked ignoring Ali's rude comment.

"I have been calling her ever since Monday but she hasn't answered my calls or texts. I'm worried. I'm going to stop by her house after school, do you want to come?"she asked me.

"Yes." Even though they didn't ease my paranoia I felt better I would find out what was wrong with Clare after school. Now that I think about it. I missed Clare. I missed seeing her beautiful porcelain face and hypnotizing blue eyes. I missed her witty quirks and dazzling smile. When lunch was over I willed class to breeze by.

Authors Note: I hope you guys like this chapter, please review.


End file.
